Lucy and Rose, A Collection
by MidsummerNightGirl
Summary: Written for Vanity Sinner Starship Ranger's 'Next Generation Musical Chapter'   Five Disney Songs, Two Next-Gen characters, Five unrelated one-shots
1. Chapter 1

Written for Vanity Sinning Starship Ranger's 'Next Generation Musical Challenge'

There are five chapters each based on a different Disney song. I simply took a few lines and then wrote what I felt.

My characters are Rose and Lucy Weasley. Each chapter is a one shot. The Lucy in one chapter may be a completely different Lucy from another chapter (and the same goes for Rose). It depended what the song and my muse said to me. They are not supposed to fit together perfectly. Just little fragments of what could've been.

The wedding dress mentioned in this chapter can be viewed at: http:/www./2011/04/09/classic-wedding-dress/

I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter  
>can it be I'm not meant to play this part<br>now I see that if I were truly to be myself  
>I would break my family's heart<p>

Reflection- Mulan

Lucy Weasley looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. There was chiffon strewn across the plush fitting room, tens of dresses heaped upon her by every female cousin who insisted that they absolutely had to be at the dress fitting. Currently she was in a dress she knew they'd love. The small, lace straps, the beading accentuating her tiny waist, the skirt falling into a perfect circle around her legs. The colouring complimented her complexion and she looked like a bride. A classic, beautiful bride.

Lucy Weasley was engaged to James Wood and they were to be married in a month. The capable, successful son of a semi-famous quidditch player married to a Weasley, regardless of being Percy's daughter, her last name was well regarded. This marriage was so obviously semi-arranged. The small networking circle Percy was an insular community, leading to the young people being pressured into all sorts of relationships.

The man Lucy truly loved was Lorcan Scamander. At school, seventh year, they spoke of travelling to see the beaches and rainforests of this world. To clamber barefooted through the wilderness of the moors surrounding Ottery St Catchpole, wearing charity shop clothes and eating only organic vegetarian food. Lucy dreamed of marrying the boy at sunrise, in a field as their families joined together to celebrate with wild raspberries and home made sugar syrup. At school together they often found each other behind the herbology greenhouses, the smell of plant life spurring on their intense conversation.

When they graduated, they wanted to travel together, Luna and Rolf being completely permissive but Percy restraining Lucy to their home. It apparently not appropriate for a 'young lady' to go off gallivanting with only a young male for a companion, Lucy sulked silently in her room, not wishing to attract the ire of her father by showing her misery in public. Brought to dull dinner parties and pushed into awkward, painful conversations with James. She took to imagining world travel as James enquired into her personal interests, with his pushy mother and her pushy father looking on.

Lorcan had gone off alone. There were frequent owls and the occasional floo-chat but not much they could do, when he told her that he planned to stay in Peru for another six months, she lost hope that he was ever coming back, partly to do with every conversation she had with her father containing veiled hints to romantically involve herself (with obvious propriety) with James.

Then the proposal dinner arrived (with plenty of awkward silences) and the hints become so much stronger. Eventually Lucy's will caved in; she took the diamond ring and announced the news. Here she was now, standing crying silently in a wedding dress fitting room, the aide escaping earlier to giver her a few moments alone. She rubbed her eyes, sucked in her emotion and stepped out to greet her female cousins, mother, sister…and father.

Percy Weasley stepped over and kissed her head,

"I'm so proud of you."

They were the words that turned Lucy's insides to nothingness, plunging her heart into a pool of acid where it melted. She couldn't stop now, not to lose her family like her father did once.

Several years ago Uncle George had gone on a drunken rant, weeping about Uncle Fred, and he let one important detail slip,

"Percy had been gone so long you see…"

Lucy had always sworn that she wouldn't be like her father, and if she had to repress herself to achieve this, then she would make her heart disappear.

LWLWLW

As Lucy let her self be blindly wrapped in more silk, lace and taffeta Lorcan stood on the side of a market in Peru buying earrings for his beloved. It was odd, her letters were becoming less frequent, and she must be busy.

When Lorcan returned to England only months later with fourteen pairs of beautifully, handcrafted earrings and a ring to propose with. He found her gone.


	2. Chapter 2

And now a chapter about Rose…

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
>The girl who has everything?<p>

…

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
>Out of the sea<br>Wish I could be

Part of that world

-Part of Your World, The Little Mermaid

Rose Weasley occasionally wished she was a muggle-born. She no longer wanted to be the girl that was daughter of Mr 'best-friend' and Mrs 'smartest witch of her age'. She was sick of stupid people staring at her and pointing out her to heir friends,

"That's Rose Weasley, She's Ron and Hermione's daughter"

They spoke about her parents as if they were close family acquaintances and Rose swore that if Witch Weekly wanted to doll her up for one more photo shoot and talk about her 'cosy family life' she'd scream.

All those girls who spoke about her 'having it all' and how living the life of the daughter of the 'saviour's' best friends must be great. Her mum just seemed to brush off her concerns and her dad, she just couldn't speak to him.

If she was a muggle born this wouldn't be an issue. She'd be one of the normal kids, pointing at James and Albus and wondering about why their dad was so cool.

And Uncle Harry was cool. He was sometimes incredibly odd but he was always up for a game of quidditch and helped them all learn defence. She'd never forget the time, she was five, when Uncle Harry had lined everyone from Teddy down to Hugo and Lily up in a row across a paddock and taught them a safety roll. Teddy rolled his eyes, Victoire squealed, Roxanne ripped up grass and put it down Molly's shirt and Fred did cartwheels around the field whilst everyone else stood dumbstruck. Harry had quickly observed the elder ones and let them go but then he'd patiently tutored the little ones until they could do it correctly. He hadn't even lost his temper once.

The truth was that Rosie hated her dad. She knew her parents loved each other, but sometimes the tension was too much to take. There was nothing really to hate, Ron was short tempered but made his mother laugh, burnt the toast, brought home an income and clapped her on when they played quidditch. There was however a feeling, a huge wave she couldn't overcome, that her father, the famed and intensely loyal Weasley, was impossible to approach. He hid behind the cover of the gruff, father figure who didn't 'need to' bond with his daughter. That may have worked in the nineteenth century mentality of a coal farmer but with a mother as efficient as Hermione Weasley (née Granger) Rosie had always felt that she just needed someone to talk to. With her father ruled out, Uncle George focusing on turning her into a bird temporarily, Uncle Percy being too formidable, Uncle Charlie being out of the country, Uncle Bill being hopeless at advice, Rose thinking it would be relayed to her parents is she spoke to Uncle Harry (as cool as he was), all her aunts being way too feminine and coddling for Rose's tastes and Grandad now suffering from Alzheimer's disease and Nana being terribly worried about that and obviously her brother and cousins were out of the question. They were just too immature.

Rose just felt too alone.

So she didn't speak much and cried herself to sleep. Over the summer holidays she endured silent, odd mealtimes with her parents as Hugo, quite the popular one, was staying with friends mostly. She spent the time practicing silent incantations and back at school sent mild hexes at those who pointed and wished for the umpteenth time that she wasn't recognisable and that she could talk to someone who felt the same way.

In that instant, Scorpius Malfoy, feeling much the same way about the ten millionth insult he had endured because of his parentage, looked up and met Rose Weasley's eye.

Then like magic they had the same thought…

_Just maybe, there's someone out there who knows. _


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so sorry for the delay. I said I'd have this chapter up faster but then this ridiculous institution calling itself school decided to make an imposition on my life. This chapter also is much longer than what I originally planned.

A special apology to Yellow 14, who reviewed and then was told I'd update much faster in a PM. I am so sorry.

Here it is (finally):

Please Read and Review

_Now I realis__e__  
><em>_Love is never wrong_

_Love Will find a Way- The Lion King_

"Scorpius…we just can't"

"Can't do what, Rosie? Fall in love?"

He took two steps towards her, effectively closing Rose off from escaping. It wasn't as if she didn't like Scorpius, that she wasn't thrilled by the whirlwind romance, that his kissing didn't blow her away or when their bodies were pressed together she didn't feel a wave of excitement surge through her, even through the standard school robes. Rose wasn't going to pretend she didn't love the way Scorpius smiled at her as they sat opposite each other at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. The way he valiantly defended her from the bastards whose fathers hated her father and his best friend. When in charms she was awarded twenty points, the way he smiled at her made Rose swoon. When she silently pirouetted down a corridor she thought was abandoned. When she couldn't take anymore of being the daughter of 'the brightest witch of her age', Scorpius held her tight. One Hogsmeade weekends, they escaped the crowds. Sipping butterbeer whilst standing in the corner store behind Madame Puddifoots, a place the others didn't visit often and Rose Weasley was definitely not afraid of telling her father that she liked Scorpius Malfoy. Her hate of ignorance was of the same quantity of her like for kissing Scorpius, it was just the niggling feeling that Rose was losing control. It came out through small sings. The subtle slip in her neat handwriting, the casual spill of pumpkin juice onto her robes, the absence of a 'sleek hair' charm in the morning, she forgot small pieces of information in class. Her emotions, the very part of her she though she had complete control over. In her classes, in the great hall with her dead-straight posture, at home with her annoying father. Her clever, logical mind had easily deducted that Scorpius was the reason she was slipping.

And Rose Weasley never slipped.

"Exactly Scorpius, we can not fall in love. Now, if you excuse me I have to get to the library."

"Rose, you can't just tease me along for months and then tell me that we can't fall in love. You can't end it like this, what am I, some kissing dummy! What am I supposed to do? Just pretend that nothing ever happened between us, that I should just walk away and be glad you enjoyed whatever you manipulated out of me! Or did you not like it? Am I hopeless? Am I Rose, answer me!"

"No, Scorpius, you're not hopeless! You're a fantastic kisser; I never wanted this to happen."

"You didn't want what to happen? Us? I'm not an idiot Rose! Don't be coy" at this point Scorpius put on a voice, his feeble imitation of a girlish whine, "Oh Scorpius, I never meant this to happen." He mocked.

Rose blinked her eyes furiously. She didn't cry in public. Ever.

"I don't know Scorpius" and Rose took a steadying breath, "I just know we can't be together anymore."

"Why?" He wasn't shouting anymore, Rose wondered if that was indeed a good thing.

"I can't tell you."

Mute silence radiated from the boy.

"Goodbye Scorpius," Rose said with as much dignity as she could muster and as she straightened her shoulders and turned her back she could feel her insides turning to nothingness.

It wasn't until she'd reached the prefect's bathroom and locked herself inside that she cried.

RWSMRWSM

Scorpius was at a loss. They'd be fantastic together, they'd talked, chatted, kissed and he heard how all the others thought they'd stay together. Scorpius, of course, attracted plenty of dark looks. Having a family that had supported Voldemort wasn't really beneficial to one trying to get ahead in life, at least his father had deferred and Grandmother had saved Harry Potter.

Rose understood him. She understood the stares and the rumours and together they'd fought off opponents. They were sixteen and he knew he was in love. He didn't care what they said about teenagers not being able to recognise love. Love didn't have limits.

He wanted to know why Rosie would cast him off like that, half of him was angry at being made to feel like a fool and the other part of him wanted to know what made Rosie act this way, what made her mind change so quickly. He was worried about her.

He was resisting the temptation to throw a decent _rictumsempra _at some snotty first year that was stage-whispering wild rumours behind him as Scorpius walked down to the Quidditch pitch. He didn't care if Gryffindor was practicing, he needed to fly. He took his broom from the cupboard and flew out so he directly overhead the lake. Below him the giant squid was chortling away and the complex knot of emotions in Scorpius' stomach made him want to pitch rocks at the beast. He angrily zoomed away before he succumbed to the temptation.

When it became evident that flying wasn't going to make his feelings go away, Scorpius hurtled towards the ground at a break neck speed and abruptly stopped moments before he broke his neck, effectively terrifying a second year who was wandering aimlessly around the outskirts of the castle.

He turned on his heel and marched stormily up to the school.

RWSMRWSM

Rose had had a bath and was now wrapped up in her warmest dressing gown, lying in bed and attempting to read a very serious textbook and not think about Scorpius.

She shared a small room with the sixth-year prefect, Emily, and the walls, painted Ravenclaw blue, were lined with bookshelves.

Rose dabbed at her eyes, threatening the tears that wished to fall. She heard a tentative knock and Emily's voice call out,

"Rose, Scorpius wants to talk."

Rose thought for a moment before replying.

"Coming, Em." Then she stood up and threw an old cloak, from several birthdays ago, around her shoulders. She was uncharacteristically cold. Stepping over several piles of books she was forced to exit the room sideways and turned suddenly only to have Scorpius directly in front of her and before she could as much as let out an exclamation he had done something so unexpected her breath was taken away. Scorpius Ares Malfoy leant her back and kissed her.

They'd spent that last few weeks experimenting with kissing but there was always some indication that it was going to happen, an unwritten decorum.

"I'm crazy about you, Rose and I don't know why suddenly you want to break up. I don't understand, maybe I'm not good enough? I know I'm flawed but I will work on eliminating any imperfections for you. I will love you unconditionally, I will put up with your crazy study habits, actually no I will EMBRACE your study habits and your funny little mannerisms and the way your hands flap around when you speak. I will liberate my house elf for you and learn to scrub the floors myself. I will sell my broomstick, attempt to force my father to give yours a social call and then provide the musical entertainment, no matter how embarrassing, myself. I will publicly declare my love in the face of a thousand haters, I will stand with you when everyone runs away. I will learn the names of all of you cousins. I will…"

"Scorpius," Rose interrupted, "You don't need to do any of that, well maybe you should learn the names of my family members, but I love you. I really do. It's just that I can't..." Her voice stumbled off into nothingness, the final words dying in her throat.

"Rose, look at me, answer me this, how can love be wrong?" Scorpius's deep blue eyes bore deep concern.

"I don't know, Scorpius, I feel like I'm losing control, losing myself"

"Maybe, just maybe Rosie, you are actually finding yourself." Then Scorpius Malfoy gently took brought his lips to meet the lips of Rose Weasley and together they melted into an embrace.

Weeks later as they shared an armchair by a roaring fire, late at night after all of Ravenclaw had left the common room for bed, she turned to him,

"I don't know how I could have made such a mistake, now I realise love is never wrong."


End file.
